


[podfic] Younger Son

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay told him not to go in that room, but John Sheppard is at least half cat, with the same curiosity problem.  Meanwhile, there's something in Sammy Winchester's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Younger Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Younger Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15281) by Maychorian. 



> Recorded for the [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: Crossover/Fusion and Child Character

Cover Art provided by sly_hostetter.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:36:58 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Crossovers/Younger%20Son.mp3) | **Size:** 33.8 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Crossovers/Younger%20Son.m4b) | **Size:** 40.6 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
